


Deathfic drabbles

by Belbel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sadness and a little fluff, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbel/pseuds/Belbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of deathfics with different levels of sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathfic drabbles

Daichi looked down on the single rose in his hand, a small smile forming on his lips as he remembered what had happend just a couple of weeks ago. It had been their first date and also the first time he gave flowers to the love of his life, Sugawara Koushi.

It was an embarassing memory, but lovely all the same.   
Suga had laughed at him for getting the wrong flowers, saying that chrystantemums stood for friendship , as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe and a thing that everyone should know.  
He hadn’t known that, but Suga didn’t have much trouble figuring out that it mearly was a misstake since Daichi had gone redder than a beet when he realized what it could be taken as, turning into a stuttering mess of “I don’t want to be friends” and “that’s not what I meant, I meant to say that I want to be more than friends” among other stuttered excuses and apologies. Suga, wonderful, amazing, understanding Suga, had just laughed once more and waved it off with a “You can get me roses next time” wich only managed to turn Daichi even redder, though this time a smile graced his features.

Soon enough he was there, at the place that soon were to become their regular meeting spot. It was a quiet place, with flowers a little here and there. When he finally saw Suga he picked up his pace, approaching the other.

“Hey.” Daichi whispered as he sat down on his knees next to Sugawara.  
“I got you a rose this time, just like you told me to.” He continued, holding up the rose.  
“It’s a dark crimson red and stands for love, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” The dark haired man said with a small smile and a light shake of his head as he forced out a chuckle. Daichi then put the rose down and after a moment of silence he took a deep breath and continued.  
“Do you know what else it stands for, Suga?” He quietly asked, his eyes never letting go of the rose as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.  
“Ofcourse you do, you always were better at flowers than me…” Daichi mumbled with a fond smile before he stood up and brushed the dirt of off his jeans, a couple of tears staining the ground beside the single rose.

**Author's Note:**

> A dark red rose can stand for rebirth and joy, but also for death, mourning and grief.


End file.
